


Fight for Me

by Masokiss_Writes



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: First Meeting, Meet-Cute, No Sex, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Sort of? - Freeform, donovan is a gross murder boy with a god complex and i love him, mentioned drug use, murder boy in a band, murder boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masokiss_Writes/pseuds/Masokiss_Writes
Summary: Finals are over and your best friend managed to get you out of the house for a night in a bar. You go to listen to music only to find yourself entranced by a tall, dark stranger with a beautiful voice on stage.





	Fight for Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here yay!  
> So about a few days ago I joined a discord chat and made some new friends by bonding over murder boys! This is for my friend Vlad about his character Donovan Wintervan - a gross murder boy with a god complex who loves DnD (a little too much), drugs, metal, and kidnapping people to play games with as he searches for his "Prince/ss".  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Donovan belongs to nyosukehigashicata on tumblr!

They had done it. Your best friend had finally dragged you to the bar for a night out. After weeks of anxiety over finals you were ready for a night of just relaxation, potential drinking, and music.  


“You’re gonna love it! There’s this great band! You like rock music don’t you?”  


And here you were, standing in a crowd of people mostly dressed in black and shredded jeans. The bar was filled with smoke along with the heavy smell of booze, sweat, cigarrettes and marijuana. It was a neat scene. You could see the band on stage getting ready. Your friend briefly disappeared to the bar and came back with a couple of drinks. A small bit of excitement began to grow in your belly as you felt this night was going to be good. Just as you sipped your drink, the lights dimmed and new one appeared on the stage, strobing and flashing as the smoke machines kicked in. You hear your friend and the people around you cheering and howling in excitement.  
You stared at the stage as a tall man came out, taking his position at the microphone on stage. The crowd’s volume increased at the sight of this man. You couldn’t see his face clearly with the lighting but you could tell he was tall and had long hair.  


Then his voice. You felt your heart nearly skip a beat at the sound of his voice. Deep and purring into the microphone.  


“Thanks for coming out tonight, everyone, been a long ass week.” The beautiful voice of the man onstage came through the speakers. “We are Brutus. We got a pretty sweet set for you tonight, so we’ve been told. Hope you all like it.”  


As the lights flashed on stage you could now make out the face of the singer on stage. He was gorgeous. To say the least. Long, wild black hair traveled down his shoulders, framing his face perfectly. You could see his square jaw and cheekbones. Fuck. He was pretty. You swallowed, listening to his vocals filling the bar amongst the guitar and drums. You found yourself cheering and moving to the music here and there. Light shown over the crowd above and you looked up at the stage, thoroughly enjoying the band playing.  


Four songs in and you were in love with this band. The music was enthralling, exciting. You felt happier than you had been in a long time, more at ease. Your friend laughed and danced to the beat, getting into the music. They laughed and turned their head to the stage, not even a minute later turning their attention back to you.  


“Hey, the singer guy is looking at you.” They said.  


You paused and stared at them. “What do you mean?”  


“I mean he’s looking right at you.” Your friend giggled. “Check it out.” You looked at the man on stage, eyes meeting the electrifying green ones of the singer. You felt your heart beating faster. He was looking right at you. Was that a fucking wink? You blushed and looked away from him, listening though to the song he sang. A moment later you felt a bump against your back, looking behind you saw another guy around you height. Even in this room reeling of pot and booze you could smell the alcohol on him, he was piss drunk. A lecherous grin was plastered to his face.  


“Hey wanna dance?” He slurred, you nearly gagged from the smell of his breath.  


“No. No thank you.” You said loud enough for him to hear. With that you looked back to the stage, the lead singer making you feel better with his song. You closed your eyes and listened, smiling to yourself as the lyrics flowed through you. Your thoughts ran wild with the song, and yet all you could truly think about was a man with long black hair and the voice of an angel. Your heart raced as you imagined what it would be like to talk to him. To actually converse with him. Oh stars you felt your face flush as a cheeky thought ran through your head.  


“Hey!” The tugging of your sleeve from your friend snapped you out of your brief fantasy. “They’re pulling people up on stage, look!” She lit up in excitement as two people were brought up to dance along with the music. Your eyes darted to the singer. He was looking at you. A hand extended and gestured for you to come. 

‘Me?’ You pointed to yourself to clarify, thinking he was probably asking for someone else. He smiled and gave a little nod. You felt butterflies flutter in your belly and the shyness kicking back in at full throttle.  


“I think he’s calling you up.” Your friend grinned and gave you a little nudge. “Come on I’ll go with you.”  


“I… don’t think so…” you bit your lip nervously and mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to the singer. “You go, I’ll be okay.”  


“Oh come on. Live a little! What’s the worst that could happen?”  


“I make a damn fool of myself…”  


“The more you worry about that the more likely it will happen! I think he fancies you.” She grinned and poked your side, eliciting a jolt.  


“Some other time.”  


“Tsk. I’ll go then.” She said something else you couldn’t quite make out before moving through the crowd to the stage. You burned with embarrassment and shyness as you felt eyes boring into you. It made you nervous. In moments your friend was on stage, dancing and laughing. The band kept going, guitar playing a solo as the singer watched the others dance. A small bit of regret moved through you, growing as your friend danced with the lovely man. You swallowed and bit back your nervous feelings. You started to the stage. Only to have a hand grab your arm none too gently. You turned back to find that same guy. Still drunk, maybe even more. You winced and tried to wrench your arm away once he squeezed.  


“Come on just one dance.” His hand gripped your arm harder.  


“Let go of my arm!” You protested and stuggled to pull away from him.  


“Not until you dance with me.”  


“I said no!” Your hand came up suddenly out of reflex, palm connecting sharply to the drunkard’s cheek. His grip loosened on your arm as he staggered back. You glanced back on the stage. The look on the singer`s face had changed... and it was not happy. You bit your lip and attempted to get up to the stage when a pair of hands slammed into your back, making you stumble and fall to your hands and knees.

“Bitch.” You heard behind you in a hate-filled snarl. Before you could make a move to get up there was a shift in the air. You looked up and saw the singer, now in the crowd, and barreling towards your direction. He had fire in his eyes as he moved just past you. He shouted something you couldn`t quite make out, and in a flash his fist connected with the drunk asshole’s face. Said asshole fell over, limp and unconscious from the impact of the punch. You stared in shock for a moment until a hand touched your back.  


“Are you alright?” An all too familiar voice spoke close to your ear. Your head turned up at the sound, meeting the piercing green eyes of the same man you had just been fantasizing about moments ago. You opened your mouth to speak and not a word escaped.  


“It’s alright,” He smiled gently, “come on let’s get you up.” His hand found yours, guiding you to stand as he helped support you up.  


“Thank you.” Your voice came out in a soft tone.  


“Don’t mention it. That asshole had it coming. I cannot stand people like that.” He gave a side glare at the passed out and now bleeding man on the dirty floor. You heard the guitarist speak into the microphone, announcing that the show would continue in a few minutes.  


“You okay?” The singer asked, genuine concern shown in his eyes.  


“Yes.” You said without thinking, just staring back into his eyes. He was even prettier up close. Snakebites adorned beneath his lips along with a small bit of facial hair, just a little but suiting.  


“Good.” He smiled in relief. “Let’s get you checked out though, yeah? If you need to sit down there’s a couch in the back. I can show you.” He explained. A part of you wanted to turn invisible, the other wanted nothing more than to go sit down just like this gorgeous man had suggested. You swallowed and gave a nod of yes. He kept his smile and in a few moments you were in the back room, sitting on the couch with a gorgeous man beside you.  


“If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask.” He patted your back.  


“Thank you.” A smile graced your face. “Thank you so much… I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” You gave a nervous chuckle. “This is my first time here.”  


“It’s alright.” He gave a small laugh himself, a gentle one. “It’s Donovan. Donovan Wintervan.”  


“That’s a cool name. Donovan. I like it.” You smiled at him. “Thank you, again.”  


“I’m glad you like it. And yours?”  


“Y/n.” You answered quickly, almost too quickly for your liking. He chuckled and stared at you for a few seconds.  


“Y/N.” He repeated. “I like it too. It’s fitting.” You felt a strange vibe coming from him. As if there was something dark hiding behind those beautiful green eyes. You glanced down at his hand, noticing that his knuckles were already starting to bruise from hitting that prick. You swallowed as more thoughts of an… unclean nature appeared in your head. He moved from you moments later.  


“I um… I should get back to the show. I’m sorry.” He scratched the back of his head. It shouldn’t be too long, do you need anything?”  


“My friend is out there still on stage I think… can you go get her?”  


“Of course I’ll send her back here.” He stood up and moved a lock of hair out of his face. “See you in a bit.”  


“Thank you.” And with that he was gone, leaving you to your thoughts. You could have screamed into a pillow at that moment. There was too much going on. But goddamn was he - Donovan - gorgeous. And he stood up for you. moments later replaced with your friend who looked heavily concerned.  


“I was looking all over for you, you okay?” 

“Yeah.” You answered with a smile. “Better than I have in a long time.”

The next half hour were filled with your friend showing you memes and cat videos to cheer you up. The crowd outside was still lively and music played for a long time. You almost regretted being back here, out of sight from Donovan. Until that door opened and the band came pouring it along with the voices and cheers of the audience. They laughed and high fived each other, happy about their good night. You heard Donovan’s laugh as he entered the room, his eyes wandering and meeting yours, a pleasant smile stretched across his face.  
  


“Hey. Y’all doing okay?” He asked.  


“Yes. Thank you so much.”  


“No problem.” He grinned and sat down. “Can I get you a drink? Or weed? We’ve got some stuff like that if you’re interested.” He said.  


“No, thank you.” You politely turned that down. “But you’ve been more than kind.” You assured him. “We’re probably gonna have to leave soon.” He looked you over, keeping a gentle expression. You felt that vibe again. Something off. You shrugged it off, thinking it was just your nerves.  


“That’s alright, whatever you want to do.” He smiled.  


“There’s one thing though…” You admitted with a soft smile.  


“Name it.”  


“A CD?” You gave a sweet smile. “I really enjoy your music!” Donovan’s cheeks almost seemed to flush.  


“Thank you. I’ll… I’ll get your CD.” He briefly disappeared for a moment, coming back with a CD and a couple of t-shirts. “Here you go, these are both for you.” He handed you and your friend the gifts.  


“You’re awesome, thank you so much!” You lit up, earning another soft blush from the singer.  


“Don’t mention it.” He gave a small shrug. “we were just about to play a quick game of dnd. Care to join?”  


“I’m sorry maybe some other time.” You said, feeling the exhaustion catch up from the day.

“I’ll hold you to it.” A smile creeped to Donovan’s face as he gave a wink.  


“Fair deal.” You stood up from the couch, looking back at him. He was so pretty it made you nervous.  


“Thank you for… you know.”  


Donovan gave a chuckle and patted your shoulder. “No problem. See you around, okay?” He gave your skin a small squeeze before letting go.  


“Yes, Thank you!” You were going to kick yourself for how many times you had said ‘thank you’ tonight. He gave another chuckle.

“Get home safe, you hear?” To which you nodded, but pausing a moment when he walked past you. He had whispered something. Prince? Princess? You didn’t know and at this point you were too tired to ask for clarification. It took a moment to pull your friend back from the drummer but soon the two of you were out the bar and heading home- you being the one to drive.  


You got home with your friend, managing to get her to bed. You put your CD on your desk and got into bed, wearing the band shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. You lied in bed, the events of tonight playing through your head like a movie. Your heart raced slightly with the thought of Donovan. He had fought for you. He was like your knight in shiny black leather jacket. You wondered if he would remember you if he ever saw you again. If he would ever stick up for you again. The thoughts made you wrap your arms tight around your pillow, squeezing it to your chest.  


Fuck. You wanted to see him again soon. 

And unbeknownst to you, you would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be more of Donovan to come!  
> Donovan belongs to nyosukehigashicata on tumblr!


End file.
